


mocha chip

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(413): I can't decide which is better: the sex, or remembering that I have ice cream in the freezer after she left?</p>
            </blockquote>





	mocha chip

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/127959101430/allisonharley-413-i-cant-decide-which-is)

Scott texts back immediately, and Harley can imagine the little pout. y _ou’re the worst_ _i hate u_

She eats some more ice cream, mocha chip is by far the most superior flavor, and her phone dings with another message. i _hope her aunt walks in on you 2 again_

Chuckling, Harley sends back a quick,  _jealous :P_ , dresses, and puts on Star Trek. She considers sending Scott another text, but he’s already knocking, and jesus, maybe she should have taken Peter up on that whole join the werewolf club now for free thing.

“TNG again?”

“Oh hush, there’s a mini-Worf and everything’s all old wild west-y,” Harley defends with finger pistols.

“Mini Worf is pretty cute,” Scott concedes, plopping down on the couch.

“So,” Scott drawls after waiting a beat, “you still haven’t told Allison.”

Harley scowls, “Maybe I did and she left anyways.”

Scott raises an eyebrow, and she sighs. “Ugh, no I have not told my strictly no strings fuck buddy that I’m developing feelings. I can’t imagine why.”

“It’s only going to get worse the longer you wait,” Scott says, eyes on an interrupted Picard trying to make music.

“I know,” Harley says with a sigh, “and I  _will_  tell her, just not today.”

“How about tomorrow?” Scott asks, and Harley rolls her eyes. “Maybe.”

.

The next day she means to tell Allison, she really does. But the brunette’s kissing her before the words can come out, and she really doesn’t have the self restraint to stop her to talk. And after, dazed and satisfied, Allison says something about homework and is gone before Harley can think of a good way to phrase it all. ( _I’m sorry I think I’m falling in love with you, if you don’t feel the same that’s totally cool, can we still be friends and maybe still have sex?_ doesn’t have quite the ring she’s looking for.)

With a sigh at herself, Harley slips on her comfy duck pjs and heads downstairs. Opening the freezer, she discovers her tub of mocha chip is gone. In its place there’s an iou note from Scott, and she snorts at his subtly. At least the sex was awesome if it was the last time, she supposes, and pulling out her phone, she decides to call Allison back for the whole night and a talk.


End file.
